


V okopu

by Sergeant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Noc, klid, okop, vojáci, válka - Freeform, válka není jen o střílení
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergeant/pseuds/Sergeant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krásná noc. Klid. Ticho. Měsíční světlo.<br/>Válka není jen o střílení.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V okopu

 

Ležím v okopu a hlídám svůj sektor. Je už dlouho po půlnoci a jediný, kdo je ještě jako já vzhůru, je můj velitel, který hlídá sektor asi patnáct metrů vedle mě. Moji další spolubojovníci leží v přístřešku, který jsme vybudovali předchozího dne, a spí.

Najednou všude řev a na mě vybíhá několik nepřátelských vojáků z různých směrů. Nevím, kde se tam najednou vzali, ale to nebyl zrovna problém, nad kterým bych měl čas přemýšlet. Pohltila mě hrůza a nebyl jsem schopný střílet. Těžko to vysvětlit, prostě jsem byl ztuhlý náhlým strachem. A vojáci už dobíhali k mému okopu…

Najednou jsem sebou prudce škubl a probudil se. Rychle jsem si klekl a samopalem zamířil před sebe. Zrychleně jsem oddychoval, jak moje tělo bylo zaplavené adrenalinem. Všude kolem mě ale byla tma a klid. Měsíční světlo osvětlovalo les a louku přede mnou a neviděl jsem nikde žádný pohyb a ani nic neslyšel. Stejně ale mému unavenému mozku došlo až po pár vteřinách, že se mi nepřátelský útok jenom zdál.

 _Sakra, já jsem takovej nemožnej debil!_ Křičel jsem sám na sebe v duchu. Opravdu jsem totiž ležel v okopu a hlídal naše tábořiště. _Vždyť kolem mě mohl kdokoliv projít! Tohle už se nesmí nikdy stát!_ Nejraději bych si na místě nafackoval, protože takováto hloupá událost nás mohla všechny zabít. Stačil by jediný nepřátelský voják a celá jednotka by tu zařvala. _Kvůli mně, protože jsem usnul na hlídce._

Pomalu jsem si zase lehl zpět do okopu a samopalem mířil do vytyčeného sektoru. Také jsem se podíval na hodinky. Naštěstí jsem neprospal celou dobu hlídky, podle uběhnutého času soudím, že šlo pouze o krátký mikrospánek. _Díky bohu alespoň za to. A taky je dobře, že když už selže tělo, tak pořád funguje svědomí, které mi dá takové sny, že mě to probere._

Sice mě děsivý sen probral natolik, že se mi už spát nechtělo, ale takový stav mi bohužel nevydržel moc dlouho, asi tak jen deset minut. Potom jsem se snažil zaměstnat drobným protahováním, ale snažil jsem se u toho hýbat co nejméně, aby se mě případný nepřátelský průzkumák nevšiml. Potom jsem se také nutil jíst zbytky chleba od večeře, které jsem si schválně uschoval do kapsy od uniformy pro tento případ – když zrovna jím, tak přeci neusnu, ne?  
Také jsem přemýšlel nad tím, že bych si lehl nějak nepohodlně, ale to jsem zavrhl, protože už tak jsem ležel opřený o lokty dost nešikovně, že mě bolely.

Doufal jsem, že tahle situace pokračovat nebude a budu se moct alespoň trochu vyspat. Během dne jsem byl v pohodě a všechny přesuny a aktivity jsem zvládal, ale být v noci vzhůru a hlídat vleže prostor, ve kterém se ani nic neděje – žádný hluk, žádný pohyb, dokonce ani žádné zvíře jsem přes noc neviděl – to bylo hodně těžké.

Také se mi stalo, že mě vyděsil stín malého stromku vytvořený Měsícem, který měl tvar plížícího se vojáka. Ale nic se během mé hlídky nestalo. Samozřejmě si nestěžuji – alespoň se někteří moji kolegové můžou v klidu vyspat.

Konečně pro mě ve čtyři došel kolega, který střídal. Na nic jsem nečekal a došel k našemu přístřešku, kde jsem si sundal taktickou vestu, pásek s čutorou a zabalil se do spacáku. Samopal jsem si samozřejmě přitáhl k sobě a to bylo to poslední, co jsem udělal, než jsem usnul.

**Author's Note:**

> Možná tahle krátká povídka nebyla moc akční, zajímavá, plná napětí a dalších věcí, co by asi lidé očekávali, ale... Není to jen o střílení.


End file.
